


Freedom

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Navy has an implied crush on Rhodonite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Prompt: Navy and Rhodonite’s Component Ruby; Freedom
Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930816
Kudos: 2





	Freedom

Ruby looked at the tall gem in front of her in awe. It was not the first time Navy (darn it, despite everything she couldn’t hate Steven, not when he fixed things for everyone, Rubies included. Only Eyeball could. Also, Navy was a nice name, she liked blue colors) saw cross-fusion, but most times it was in situations Navy already feared for her life. Right now her eyes caught the fusion as she chatted with some friends - off-colors, mostly. Navy had no reason to be afraid. She wasn’t. What she was was very curious.

“Excuse me.” She said, her face gaining deeper shades of red. “Would you- I mean- I was wondering what sort of gem you are. If you’re okay with saying. I know you are a fusion and to be honest, I don’t know the way things work-“

The fusion had a defensive and impatient expression when Navy started, but it turned into a soft smile.

“I’m Rhodonite.”

Navy smiled back. “Rhodonite. Nice to meet you!”

Rhodonite was very pretty. Her form was shaped like an important commander. There was something soft and delicate in her clothes. The extra body parts didn’t startle Navy, as they usually did, perhaps because of how well they fit in with Rhodonite.

“Is it bad to ask what gems make you?”

Rhodonite placed a hand against her chin, thinking. “It depends on who you ask, or how you ask. I don’t mind.” She smiled again. “My components are a Ruby and Pearl.”

“No way! A Ruby could never make a fusion so beautiful.” Navy said. “Sorry, I mean… No, I am sorry.”

Rhodonite laughed quietly, as if sharing an inside joke with herself. Which for what Navy knew could be it.

“Being able to fuse without fearing being caught is something new yet. There’s a lot we as a society still don’t know, including why I look like this, and not more like Ruby or more like Pearl.”

“You look nice,” Navy said.

“Thank you.” Rhodonite smiled. “Have you ever tried it? Fusion?”

“Yeah, with my squad, we fuse all the time,” Navy said.

Rhodonite said. “Cross-fusion feels very different. You should try it if you wish to.”

Navy blinked a few times. “M-me?”

“Yes, you just need to find a trusted partner, like a friend or a lover. Why not?”

Why not? It’s Era 3, Era of Freedom, why not?


End file.
